Nissan Caravan
The Nissan Caravan is a van designed by Nissan for use as a fleet vehicle or cargo van. Outside Japan the car was sold as either Nissan Urvan, King Van, or Homy. Several configurations of this van are available, including the GX (flat roof) and DX (high roof) models, and several models with multiple engine configurations including the KA24DE, the KA20DE I4, a 2.7 liter TD27 I4 diesel, and a 3 liter diesel, the ZD30DD inline four, as well as the ZD30DDTi I4. The E25 chassis is also used in connection with the Isuzu Como with same engines offered by Nissan. E20 (1973 - 1980) E20 / E21 / E22 The Caravan/'Urvan' is a van and minibus manufactured from February 1973 by Nissan with 3, 5, 7, and up to 10 seats. It was especially popular in Europe, and was again very popular in Fire Departments and as ambulances in certain countries. It had a somewhat difficult handling, as it was heavy to steer, and was not available with power steering. Also, the gear shifter was located at the floor and went all the way up to the height of the hand, and had a slight curve. The gear shifter was nearly 80 centimetres long, so it was somewhat clumsy to shift, but it came with five gears, unusual in Europe at that time. It was delivered with a 1.6 litre (1,596 cc) engine, a 1.8 litre (1,798 cc) engine, and a 2.0 litre (1,998 cc) engine. It was produced until replaced by the E23 Caravan in late summer 1980. n export markets the first and second generations were called Datsun Urvan, until the Nissan brand replaced it worldwide in 1983-1984.This generation is becoming rare and suffers from rust problems. E23 (1980 - 1986) The second generation Nissan Urvan/Caravan (E23) was introduced in August 1980. As before, the Homy, sold through Prince dealerships, was its sister model, set apart by a different grille. The Cabstar and Homer shared much of the bodywork, with the main differences being the frontal treatment and a small sidewindow mounted in the front doors of the Caravan/Homy. Engines were all carryover four-cylinders, ranging from the J16 and H20 pushrod items, via the overhead cam Z20S, and an upgraded SD22 diesel. The van versions were now designed to allow access to the loading area from the passenger compartment. Radial tires were optional. The diesel also benefitted from a new five-speed manual gearbox, while the new luxury GL version offered an optional "Nissanmatic" automatic transmission as well as power steering, comfortable rotating rear seats and air conditioning. In July 1981, a luxurious SGL "Silk Road" version was added. At the 1981 Tokyo Motor Show, two concept Caravans designed to provide limousine-like accommodation for businessmen were shown, the Royal and Elgrand Royal Line. The Elgrand name was to be adopted for a series of luxurious minivans, beginning in 1997. In May 1982 the Caravan underwent a minor facelift, losing the ventilation window in the front doors, receiving a new dashboard and a new five-bearing SD23 diesel engine replacing the previous SD22. Radial tires became standard for all but the cheapest versions. For more power, coach versions also became available with the turbocharged LD20T diesel. The luxurious "Silk Road" version, with seven captain seats, was only available with the LD20T. This engine passed the 1982 emissions standards for diesel cars. To meet the 1981 emissions standards for petrol cars, coach versions replaced the H20 engine with the new carburetted Z18S and 105 PS (77 kW) Z20S. In April 1983 there was another light facelift, with SGL and GL versions receiving a new look with four square headlights. An LWB DX ten-seater version was also added. In January 1985 six and nine-passenger van versions were added. Diesel versions received improved pre-heating systems and safety equipment was improved. Manual petrol versions were now all five-speed manuals. An eight-seater "SGL Silk Road Limited" also joined the lineup in May. In September 1986 the E23 was replaced by the third generation E24. This generation like the generation before suffers from rust problems. E24 (1986 - 2001) The E24 version was built from 1986 until 2001 and underwent two major facelifts. In some Scandinavian markets, the E24 series was marketed as the "King Van", to tie it in with the popular "King Cab" version of Nissan's D21 pickup truck. The large QD32 four-cylinder diesel was added in 1996 and produced 100 PS (74 kW) from 3,153 cc. In Kenya, the Nissan E24 is still manufactured by the Kenya Vehicle Manufacturers in Thika. Category:Nissan Category:Vans Category:Post-war Category:Modern